A Demon's Dwelling
by AnbuShadowFang
Summary: AU "Be careful when you fight the monsters, lest you become one." His deep baritone voice warned me while his red eyes pierced mine. I became mesmerized by those eyes. And with the man Sasuke Uchiha. An oni hunter. Something I am to become. SasuXSaku
1. Mesmorized

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. I also don't own any quotes that are said. All I own is the plot, a half-eaten bag of skittles, and chapped lips.**

**Well just in case you didn't see the rating or just don't care, I'll warn you ahead of time. This fic is rated M for language, future scenes of gore, and maybe some sexual themes, if I decide to be nice and add some. Phew! Now since that's out of the way lets get on to the fun stuff. This story will be updated every Monday and the main pairing is Sasuke and Sakura with a few minor pairings on the side, and I'm gonna be evil and make you wait to see what they are.**

**Read. Enjoy. Revew**

A Demon's Dwelling

Chapter One

XxX

_For every feared thing there is an opposing hope that encourages us.- The Island of the Day Before_

XxX

You can't choose what you are, only what you will become.

That's what he told me. Something so simple yet so true, that affected me in more ways than one. If you asked me before any of this happened what I thought my future would hold it wouldn't be this. Bleeding heavily with my weapon in hand and shadowed beasts surrounding me while a hushed voice whispered unspeakable things in my ear, taunting me with promises of a fake life.

I never wanted any of this, but now that I think about it, I wouldn't trade my new life for anything.

I refuse to go back to my old dull and boring life where all the days were the same and nothing ever changed. During that time I was miserable, drowning in the knowledge that we are born only to die and that each minute we live we draw closer to death. But then I met _them_ and I couldn't of been more thankful.

They treated me like I was special, _worth_ something, instead of using me like many others have tried.

They taught me that I can change myself and how I lived.

They protected me.

_He_ protected me.

But now I'm all alone and on the verge of death because I left him and the words he told me after I discovered they were only lies to keep me from going against them and joining their enemies. How foolish of me, to believe that I was liked, _loved_ even, and I was even more foolish for running.

If you ever find me, either my cold corpse or whatever becomes of me, I want to say I'm sorry.

Sorry for falling in love with you, Sasuke.

XxX

Four months earlier

XxX

Ignoring the gossiping cheerleaders and raised voices of the jocks as they hyped up for their football game later, I opened my locker and pulled out my books to take home. My lock combination is 3-28-3 which stands for March 28th, my birthday which is something no one at this school knows the day it falls on. The last number -the three- represents how many years I've been at Mizuno High, though a more appropriate name would be Hellhole.

I hate this place.

Nothing ever changes. The cheerleaders are all slutty bitches and the jocks arrogant bastards who have nothing on their minds except football and sex. Though they do the later more often than the first. I'll turn a corner and one of them will have a girl pinned to the wall and his hands and mouth everywhere.

To be frank I'm sick of it.

I zipped up my messenger bag and slammed my locker closed when I noticed Ami -the bitch- strutting up to me with her group of followers trailing every step she takes. Ami, the most popular girl and head cheerleader at the school. I don't even have to give a second thought to what she wants.

"Pink whore," she mocked, trying to rile me up. "Guess who gets to write my English essay. Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" She thrust her English book into my hands and headed off in the direction of Kiyo, no doubt to do it against a wall or in the locker rooms.

Over her shoulder she yelled back at me with a sneer on her face. "I better get an A or else, whore!"

She rounded the corner and I dropped her book into the garbage. Heh, let's see her explain a missing book to Akuma-sensei. No doubt she'll get detention. With a smile plastered on my face I left school and arrived at my red Pontiac, unlocking the door in moments and getting in. Turning the key in the ignition I backed up and pulled out of the parking lot.

I stole a glance at myself in my rearview mirror. Well you could say I don't look exactly _normal._ Short pink hair that reaches a little beneath my chin, bright emerald eyes I got from my father, wide forehead -the reason for most of my mocking- and a nice complexion. Overall, unique would be a word to describe me but the kids at my school prefer harsh words of cruelty.

I pulled into the parking lot of mine and my mother's apartment complex and swiftly headed up the stairs. Once I reached the door to our place I was surprised to find it unlocked. Odd, since mom is never home until at least ten at night. I hesitantly entered and quietly took off my shoes, getting ready to sneak to my bedroom.

Whenever mom gets home early either something bad happened and she's in a horrible mood or she got fired.

The later happens much to often.

I managed to make it to my bedroom door before my mom's voice echoed from the living area. "Sakura honey, can you come in here for a second? I have to tell you something important."

Damn! She lost her job again.

"Sure mom!" I answered back. I threw my bag into my room and headed back towards her. When I found her she was sitting on the couch, smoking as usual. Her red hair was pulled up in a bun instead of its normal disarray and her brown eyes were peering at from from above her magazine.

I sat down on an old chair and prepared for the long talk to come.

"I know what you're thinking, dear." Sure you do. "But this time I have good news. Tayoshi-sama has opened up another company in Konoha City and he wants me to change divisions and work there." She flicked the end of her cigarette into the ashtray. "We're heading there tomorrow."

We're moving?

...

We're fucking moving!

Wow! Something's actually changed for once!

I dashed into my room to find that boxes were already on my bed and waiting to be filled with my possessions. I did just that hurriedly. After an hour or two I finished and plopped down on my bed. The only things I didn't pack was my laptop, Ipod touch -both of which I bought with the money from my part time job- and my change of clothes for tomorrow.

Maybe this will be a nice change for once.

XxX

The sound of its low growl was silenced quickly by my former student. Quite a nice kill actually. No access noise and striking the oni straight through its heart to end its life. It seems we were given the wrong information on the small group of oni we had hunted down and just disposed of.

There's no way they were a rank B. No, most likely a C.

Ah, what a disappointment.

I pulled out my favorite book -Icha Icha Paradise- and picked up where I left off, the part where Jiro is about to fuck Akane senseless in front of-

"Kaka-sensei! This was SO fucking lame! Dattebayo!"

Naruto Uzumaki, never afraid to speak his mind. Some people would respect that but me, no. I think it's just plain annoying at times. Hard to believe that with his boisterous loud voice, cheery personality, and bright orange and black outfit that he made it into ANBU. And more importantly, on my squad.

Someone up there really hates me don'tcha?

"Shut up dobe." Drawled my other teammate's voice. "You're giving me a headache."

Sasuke Uchiha, the other member of my squad. There's no reason why he wouldn't have joined ANBU. He's just suited for it. Normally he fights with a pike but today he used his tanto with a dragon twisting around the handle. He wiped his tanto free of the dark colored blood and headed out of the alley in the direction of headquarters.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted running after him while I lazily followed behind them. "Why the tanto?"

"Hn."

That's Sasuke for none of your business, whatever, and basically everything else. He's been like that ever since the _incident _but I'm forbidden to speak of it, much less think about it. Headquarters has a hunter who listens to our thoughts to make sure we don't go against the codes and laws of our superior. I hate that.

We can't even think freely.

But I guess it's my fault for joining the organization.

Sasuke and Naruto continued to bicker back and forth to each other while Kotetsu and Izumo -the entrance guards to headquarters- opened up the large double doors to reveal the mansion behind them. I waved in greeting to them before continuing forward.

Kotetsu and Izumo are two of my former comrades, along with Asuma but he's gone now. The last assignment us four had done together was to eliminate a pair of S-ranked oni that were terrorizing the west side of Konoha. We succeeded but not without lose. Asuma acquired serious injuries and didn't survive the way back. By the time we got him to the healers he was already gone.

And I was the one that had to tell his wife Kurenai the bad news.

That was not a fun experience.

We arrived at our superior's office and waited outside to be let in. Engorsed in my book I ignored Naruto and Sasuke and finished the chapter I had been reading. I was about to start the next one when Shizune walked up to us and embraced me in a hug. She does this whenever I get back from a mission to convince herself I'm still alive.

Shizune is my soon-to-be wife. She worries about me much to often and she has a good reason to. I absolutely _loathe _the treatment room. It's just like a hospital but it's here in the mansion and the only people the medics heal are us hunters. Whenever I get injured I avoid that room, which normally results with my wounds getting infected. Pulling away from the hug, Shizune placed a kiss on my cloth covered cheek and led us into the office.

Before I go on I should probably tell you about our organization.

Our organization is called Kyouki because that's just what we are. Dangerous weapons. The purpose of Kyouki is to train hunters to eliminate creatures called oni that lurk the streets and attempt to kill humans. For every oni we take down we get paid and the amount we are rewarded varies depending on what rank they are. S is the most dangerous rank while D is the lowest.

We took seats on the couch in front of the large desk. The chair behind it swiveled around and revealed our superior, Tsunade-sama, with sake jug in hand. She took a big swig from it before addressing us. "Hatake, Uchiha, Uzumaki. Report the results of your mission." Ordered her stern voice.

I put my book away knowing she wouldn't tolerate me reading it while talking to her and responded. "Our mission was a success. No injuries were received and the oni were disposed of without being exposed to the public. The disposal unit needs to be sent to the location and take care of the bodies."

Tsunade-sama rested her head on her hands and watched us with wary eyes. "Very well. Here's your pay and you're free to go back to your rooms." We grabbed our money and just as I was about to leave her voice stopped me in my tracks. "All except you Hatake."

Mentally panicking I nodded and leaned against the wall by the door in case I needed to escape from her wrath quickly. From experience and many long lectures, I had a pretty good idea why she wanted to talk to me. Most likely about my teammates behavior on missions. I sighed and focused my eyes on Tsunade-sama and was surprised to see that she was actually doing paperwork.

What the hell?!

Is the world ending or something?!

Stealing a look out the window I was glad to see no raining fireballs and no screaming people running by. Thank Kami for that! Hey wait! Is that a sign for a new Icha Icha? Damn! It is! Hurry this up Tsunade-sama so I can go buy it!

After five agonizing minutes she looked up from paperwork and turned her hard eyes on me. "What is it you needed to speak to me about, Tsunade-sama?"

"Hatake." She started and then sighed. What the hell was there to sigh about? "We have two new people moving into Konoha. The Harunos. One of them, Sakura, is seventeen and chances are she'll be qualified to be a hunter. And if that happens..." She trailed off so I finished for her.

"Then the oni will hunt her down."

"Exactly."

XxX

Okay, fuck whatever I said before! Just fuck it!

When I said this might be better I was wrong.

This is EXACTLY the same.

So we moved liked planned on Tuesday. The ride here took a total of six hours and that was plain torture. My mom kept talking to her 'boss' on the phone and I use the word boss loosely. It's obviously they're doing each other and that's the only thing keeping her from being fired. I sat through the first three hours of them talking dirty to each other and thanked Kami when we arrived at a rest stop and I was able to unbury my I-pod from the trunk of my car.

My music drowned out her voice for the next three hours.

Then when we got to Konoha my mom dropped me off at an apartment complex and told me in her fakest cherry voice. "Sorry hun that I didn't tell you sooner but I'm staying with Tayoshi-sama. He doesn't like children so you're gonna stay here by yourself. Here's a credit card to get any money you might need and here's your room key. Apartment 12D. I'll bring your car back tomorrow! See ya!"

And then she took MY boxes out of MY car and just _left_ me there!

Some mom, right?

So I carried all my boxes up to my apartment and piled them in it. Another bad thing. My apartment looks like shit! It looks like no one has lived in it for decades. The paint is peeling off the walls, the floors creak, cobwebs and dust littered everything, and the window was broken.

Good thing I have the credit card 'cause I'm gonna need it.

Now here I am, grabbing my laptop case and wallet, locking the door and heading out to find someplace less dreary. I strolled though the deserted streets. Hm, wonder why no one's out right now. It's only eight o clock. Sure it's dark out but I mean, come on! Know what, screw this!

I sat down on the curb and pulled out my laptop. Starting it up I waited patiently for everything to load while looking the area over. Pretty crappy area my mom decided to house me in but that's just like her. I rubbed my neck while opening Internet Explorer. I typed in Konoha City in the Google search engine and clicked on the first result to come up.

Eh, if I'm going to be living her I might as well know something about Konoha.

Though when a shadow fell over me and hot breath fanned across my skin I knew I had made a mistake by coming out here. A large deformed hand with claws longer than my hand grabbed me by the neck and slammed me into a nearby wall. Damn that hurt! Stupid fucking stone wall!

With a promise to curse more at the wall later I focused on what the hell was holding me.

Shit he's ugly!

The 'thing' that's strangling me looks like a giant mutated and deformed dog. The eyes are sunken far into the head and its snout long and thin. The legs are extremely long and each over-sized paw equipped with deadly claws as sharp as razors. The final thing I noticed was the stub of a tail and that the spine arched higher than its suppose to.

Like I said before. He's hideous.

The grip on my neck tightened painfully and his claws dug into my skin. He brought his muzzle to my neck and inhaled deeply before his slimy tongue began roving over my neck. He pushed the side of my shirt off one shoulder and dragged his tongue there, all the while releasing contented growls and what sounded like deep rumbling purrs.

I had frozen the moment he approached my neck.

By now he had dropped my stiff body and I landed unceremoniously on the cold ground. His tongue lapped at my neck wounds and a voice replaced the growls that he had been emitting. "Mistress! Please forgive me for injuring you! I had to make sure you weren't an impostor."

By this time he had lowered himself and was crouching in front of me, his head tilted to the side.

"Are you okay, Mistress?"

Mis- what? What the fuck is this thing talking about? And why is my hand petting him now? Just what is going on! "Mistress, I understand you need time but you should come wi-" He abruptly turned around and let out a loud growl while bearing his fangs. He positioned himself in front of me and crouched on all fours, staring into the darkness around us. A loud voice penetrated the air.

"Get away from her, you bastard!"

The gleam of two katanas became visible to me and the urgency of the situation finally hit me. Whoever it was, the person with the swords, they were going to kill this misunderstood creature that believed me to be his master. That's just wrong! I won't allow that! If this dog like being thinks I'm his master than he should listen to my orders, right?

I raised my head and stared at his odd body a moment before mumbling. "Go."

"But Mistress! Let me protect you! They'll take you away and-"

I never let him finish his sentence. That was my first mistake.

"Go!" I mumbled a little louder but not loud enough for the mysterious man to hear. "Leave now. That's an order." He bowed low, muttered a "Yes Mistress" and leaped atop the same building he had pinned me against earlier. I listened as he jumped rooftop to rooftop, making his escape. I sighed and used the wall to support me while I pushed my body up into a standing position.

My second mistake. I let him escape.

"Naruto! Go after him before he gets away! Sasuke! You take care of her! I'll secure the area." I listened as another male voice gave orders to who I assumed the one with the katanas and someone else hidden in the shadows. The two others left, judging by the sound of retreating footsteps, and when I looked forward again someone was standing in front of me.

He had a pale complexion and dark raven hair that formed a chicken butt in the back. Heh, perfect nickname. Chicken ass. Raven bangs framed his face and his onyx eyes were looking me over. He's at least a head taller than me -damn my short height- and his physic lean with smooth muscles -I'm judging from the tight black outfit he was wearing- with a mask of a wolf's face hung on the side of his head.

One of his hands reached out and gripped my chin between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted my head to the side and peered closer at the claw marks in my neck. Satisfied with whatever he was looking for he forced my head forward so that I was made to look at him. That's when he spoke, in a baritone voice that made me shiver and not in fear.

More like in anxiety. Anxious about what he was going to do to me.

"Injuries minimum. Discovery of oni achieved. Mission accomplished." He looked at me again and seemed to notice I was trembling. Odd, I hadn't even realized that! "Hn. Mental stability currently not known. What do you want me to do?" So he's speaking into a headset? Kami, you miss ALOT when you're scared shitless.

The responding voice over the headset was to quiet for me to understand so I waited patiently, resting all my weight against the stone wall. The raven haired guy responded with a quick "affirmative" before his eyes trained on me again. I blinked once and then I was staring directly at his eyes.

His now red eyes with black commas.

Mesmerized. I became mesmerized by those eyes. The eyes that look like rubies.

The commas started swirling. My vision began swaying and my body fell forward. I felt Sasuke -I think that's what his name is- catch me before I hit the ground and consciousness started to fail me. My eyes closed and all I could see in my mind was those red eyes. That's when I screwed myself over and made my third and final mistake.

I became mesmerized by his eyes and with the man Sasuke Uchiha.

XxX

**There's chapter one! Hope you liked and will stayed tuned for the next one!**

**-Fang-**


	2. Regret

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I have to say it again. *sighs* Fine, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, especially the hot male ninja like Sasuke, Neji, Gaara...the list goes on and on!**

**Yay! Update! Enjoy!**

A Demon's Dwelling

Chapter 2

XxX

_True knowledge exists in knowing that you know nothing. - Unknown_

XxX

Live your life to the fullest and regret nothing.

Such great words of advice, right?

Wrong.

Advice like that is just false. No matter how long you live or how great your life is you'll always regret something. Throughout our lives we lie, cheat, deceive even, and it always comes back to bite us in the ass. We'll sometimes even do the same thing over and over until the pain builds up inside us and we realize what poor choices we've made.

And then we regret what we did.

I never should have let that mutated dog creature escape that fateful night, a mistake that will haunt me till the end of my days. Because I let that one little thing happen, all of THIS happened. Just goes to show one encounter with someone can change your whole life. I also should have let him finish his sentence, the one that I cut off, before I ordered him away.

If I had it would have saved my heart a WHOLE lot of pain.

Now don't get me wrong. I'm not saying I regret meeting everyone. I could have carried on living with just us all staying friends and enjoying our lives, just like the advice had said. But we don't get to choose the course of events that happen in the world.

Someone who does choose though, decided that I was to see those eyes.

And that was my downfall.

The killing blow.

One glance at those eyes and I was drowning in them, unable to return to the surface. Those eyes took my breath away and mesmerized me, showing me all that they were able to do. With one look, _he_ could make me freeze in my tracks and my own eyes would follow the lazily swirling black in his.

Looking into _his_ eyes the day we met is my biggest regret.

I'm sorry Kakashi, but your advice didn't help me one bit.

XxX

Four months earlier

XxX

I grabbed the little bit of money we had made from our C-ranked hunting and left the room, smirking when I heard Kakashi being called back. With some luck he might be a little bruised tomorrow. Suitable revenge for today. After all, he WAS the one who choose the lame mission; I didn't even break a sweat. The dobe trailed down the halls after me, no doubt heading to his room as well.

And of course his room just HAD to be right next to mine.

Dobe talked nonstop while we walked through the many twisting halls of the mansion. Now that I think about it, if you're not familiar with this place you could get lost pretty easily. Speaking of lost...Konohamaru brat at five o clock. The fourteen year old ran over and I groaned.

More noise, great. Fucking great.

Maybe, by some random miracle, they'll both disappear.

"Hey Naruto!" He stopped beside us. "And um...Chicken ass!" I'm going to strangle this brat! "Anyway, Naruto! A group of new recruits just arrived and Tsunade-sama wants you to sniff out the weak ones." Ah, so that's what he wants.

Around here, Naruto is always the one to choose who is acceptable to join Kyouki. The reason...something inside of him just tells him who to choose. You could call it instincts, but I know better than that. He circles around the candidates and literally sniffs them, and their scent determines if they are good enough for us.

I shook my head and walked off ahead of him. Konohamaru is Naruto's problem, not mine.

Sliding my key through the scanner, I said my name aloud and the door slid open. I sat down on my bed and my door closed automatically. Well at least I can rest for the remainder of the day. I placed Hebi on my desk and laid down on my mattress, my back to the door. Knowing the dobe, he'll find some way into here and disturb me but I might as well get as much sleep as possible.

I shut my eyes.

That's when the nightmares plagued me.

__

"A-aniki...Why? Why did you do this?" A seven year old boy questioned, fear shining brightly in his onyx eyes. His body shook and tears trailed down his face as he stared at the destruction around him. Nearby, the bodies of his dead parents lay, slash marks torn through their skin and their lifeless eyes staring off into space.

"Why?" A cold, dark voice mocked. "Isn't it obvious? To test my new strength."

The owner of the voice lifted a clawed finger to his mouth and cleaned it of the blood. To him, the chaos he had created was magnificent. Magnificent! He had never thought that changing would give him this much power. Not that he didn't already have a mass amount of power to begin with, this added power only made him stronger!

"N-new s-strength?" The boy stuttered out, taking a few hesitant steps backwards.

This was not the same man he knew as his brother. He had become a monster. Knowing this, the onyx eyed kid discreetly began looking for a way to escape. He HAD to live!

"Yes, my foolish little brother." The voice's owner stepped into the moonlight illuminating through a window. "I have become one of them. One of the-

"Sasuke-teme! Open the damn door!"

Naruto, what the hell does he want? Well, I guess he has good timing. If he hadn't come I would have relived the whole thing. I shuddered at that thought. The constant banging on my door did nothing to help my oncoming headache so I quickly went to the door and pushed the button to slide it open.

"What do you want, dobe?"

I absentmindedly saw that he was wearing his black ANBU outfit and his fox mask covered his face. An S-rank hunt? So soon after our last? Well our last one was no problem at all but still...I sighed and stood back, allowing the loud blond into my room. I opened a dresser drawer and pulled out my own outfit. "The hunt?" I questioned. Can't blame a guy for being curious can you? I started changing and awaited his answer.

"Tsunade-baa-chan says this time it's urgent!" He made exasperated hand motions while explaining. "Someone new just moved in! That hasn't happened in years! We're being put on search and watch duty to protect one of them." When he had said "new" his voice has raised in excitement and I pitied the new occupants of Konoha.

Naruto would be making a new friend, one way or another.

I held up my boots and hunter sandals to the dobe who pointed at my black leather boots. "You'll need the boots, it's freezing tonight." I slipped my boots on, strapped Hebi to my belt, and covered my face with my ANBU mask before heading back to Tsunade-sama's office with the dobe.

When we entered three sets of eyes locked onto us.

I narrowed my eyes at one of those sets.

Neji Hyuuga, senior hunter to me by one year. Also one of my rivals. He's known for the success rate of his and his team's hunts while mine is known for the bickering between members. He was dressed in his own ANBU outfit and I silently prayed that he wasn't going to be put on our team for the hunt. Hyuuga's hands clenched -the same hands that were in gauntlets- and glared at me with pearl pupil-less eyes.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Damn it!" Naruto's voice yelled -I'm going to kill him for this- in my ear. "Why the fuck do you two always do that! I swear you two act like-"

"Enough!" Tsunade-sama's booming voice echoed throughout the small room. Damn! Everyone just wants to help make my fucking headache worse, don't they!? "Hatake, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, Uchiha! You are here for an S-ranked hunt briefing." S-ranked? I thought we were going on babysitting duty?

"Haruno Sakura, a new citizen to Konoha, recently turned seventeen which is normally two years older than the age to become a hunter." Ugh, a _girl_!? Why did it have to be a girl? Great, having to baby-sit another fan girl. Damn this sucks! "Sakura is not aware about the existence of oni or that they will come after her thinking she is a valid hunter.

Hatake, I want your squad to patrol the southern part of Konoha. Hyuuga, you take your squad to the north. Eliminate any oni you encounter and bring Sakura back safely." She's treating this 'Sakura' like she's SO important. Most likely she'll just be another hunter dropout. Tsunade-sama slammed her hands down on the desk. "And if she is severely injured in ANY way I'll have your asses! Dismissed!"

And with a quick flick of her wrist we headed off.

We patrolled the whole of downtown diligently and found nothing. No oni out of place. No frightened girl who fawned over me the moment she laid eyes on me. Right to the truth, this hunt was pissing me off! This is a COMPLETE waste of TIME! I sat down on the rooftop of a local pub with Naruto while Kakashi pried information out of the men inside.

I began sharpening Hebi.

Eh, it's something to pass the time.

Dobe sat next to me, slurping down his instant ramen -where does he get the hot water to make those?- but after a few minutes, I felt him tense and knew something was wrong. He only freezes when...when...one of _their_ underlings are nearby. Damn it! Fuck! No wonder this is a S-rank.

I hastily crouched down in front of the blond and shook his shoulders. Crap! The scent's starting to get to him! Quickly cutting my finger with Hebi, I waved the now bleeding finger to help spread the blood's aroma. Dobe's hand snatched out and grabbed my finger, bringing it up to his nose to smell more clearly.

Good.

He'll be back to his old self in seconds.

"Naruto, listen carefully." I kept my voice low so I wouldn't startle him. "I need you to tell me where the girl is. She is with the oni, right?" A nod of his head was the only answer I got. "Tell me Naruto...or the Sakura girl will die."

His form stiffened and I knew he back. "Like hell that ugly bastard will get her! Follow me! They're this way!"

We dashed down the deserted streets and before long Kakashi quietly joined us, already knowing that Naruto had the trail. We rounded a building and arrived at the downtown part of Konoha City; otherwise known as the slums or hellhole. Hn, so the girl lives here? Makes me wonder what she's like.

We passed the red light district and I changed my train of thoughts.

Fuck that, I don't want to know what she's like.

The area Naruto stopped us at was filled with darkness; only one flickering street light illuminated the place. Dobe sniffed the air, muttered a hasty "This way," and led us to an abandoned alley. Or it would have been abandoned if not for a hunched figure leaning against a wall and an oni looming in front of the body.

"That's her." The dobe whispered, drawing his katanas from their sheaths. He sniffed the air a few times and growled lowly. "She's injured...I can smell her blood."

I heard the rustling of fabric and then Kakashi's hand landed on my shoulder and his voice asked lowly. "Is it...trying to talk...trying to communicate with her?"

I strained my ears and sure enough he was. "Yes, he is, but I don't know what he's saying without the seal released." He could be telling her anything. And she looked so confused but not...scared? What the hell? She not even terrified in the least! There must be something seriously wrong with her!

I looked more closely at the oni -an A rank- and instantly tensed the moment it crouched down and leaned closer to -I think her name is- Sakura. Naruto's anger surfaced. Damn! "Get away from her you bastard!"

I pushed my wolf mask to the side of my head and paid closer attention to her body language. She was planning something; I just don't know what...yet. She murmured something -too low for me to hear- to the oni before it took off onto the rooftops.

Kakashi instantly sprung into action and gave us our orders. "Naruto! Go after him before he gets away! Sasuke! You take care of her! I'll secure the area."

And then they left.

Left me alone with the girl.

I sighed and started towards her. Nani? When did she get up? Whatever...just finish the hunt and get to sleep. That's all that matters right now. I reached out and gripped her chin with two fingers, easily tilting her head to the side to get a clear view of her neck. Peering closely at the wounds, I mentally thanked Kami that her injuries weren't serious.

If they had been, Tsunade-sama would have castrated me for sure.

I flicked the headset on and reported to Kakashi. "Injuries minimum. Discovery of oni achieved. Mission complete." The vibrations that danced over my fingertips brought my full attention back to her. She's...shivering? Why would she be...she wasn't scared...That's when it hit me.

It had to be only twenty degress out here.

She must be freezing.

"Hn. Mental stability currently not known. What do you want me to do?" I better get my orders soon! If we stay here for too long, she'll die of hypothermia. Another problem I don't need.

__

"Sasuke, use your Sharingan. You know what to do from there."

"Affirmative."

I closed my eyes and activated my hunter ability, the Sharingan.

I allowed the black commas to swirl lazily unlike the rapid pace they normally go and easily caught her unconscious body. She weighed hardly anything at all. It was then that I looked at her, and I mean LOOKED at her. She couldn't be taller than 5'3. Pink locks of hair framed her face and fell just past her neck while she wore a black tank top and dark blue jeans. The idiot! What the hell was she trying to prove by coming outside dressed in that! Is she trying to kill herself!?

No wonder she's shivering...

Removing the black outer coat of my ANBU outfit, I wrapped her up in it and carefully picked her up bridle style to keep her even warmer by being in closer contact with me. Uh, the things I do to stay on Tsunade-sama's good side. She nuzzled her head into my chest and gripped my shirt in my hands.

Just to stay...on Tsunade-sama's good side.

Yeah, I'd be telling myself that a lot.

XxX

Man, this is comfy. MUCH comfier than my old blanket. In fact, this blanket feels WAY too comfy. Hm, now why is that? I don't even remember coming home last night. Let's see...I went out to blow off some steam, sat down on a curb in the middle of a dark and deserted street, and...and...then the dog thingy went and...

"That piece of shit! He owes me a new fucking laptop!" I burst up yelling, the -oh so heaven like- blanket falling to the floor in my hast to get up. I threw myself off the bed and started placing, talking aloud to myself like I normally do. "That took six months. SIX MONTHS! Pay from my part time job! If that bastard thinks he's gonna get away with breaking it, he's dead wrong!" I punched the wall in my anger, quickly regretting the decision afterwards when my fist throbbed.

"And that damn wall!" I grinned, a grin that would scare the crap out of all the good children of the wo- What the hell am I saying!? Good children of the world?...Like hell there's any of those! Anyway, back to where I was...

"Freakin damn wall! I'm gonna find me a bulldozer and tear you apart with it!" I raised my fist into the air and started shaking it. "You hear me! You're as good as dead! All because of your cold, rock hard, wallness!"

And then I collided with a wall.

I'm so smart aren't I?

Ranting like a fucking lunatic, but ya know what?

I don't give a damn!

"Stupid walls!" Not quite thinking straight yet I tried to do something impossible. I tried to make the wall move by pushing it. I failed miserably of course and now my hands are lying against the wall. W-wait a second! Are wall suppose to go up and down...just like a person's breathin-

"Gahh!" And with that one intelligent word out of my mouth, I flew accross the room and hid on the other side of the bed.

I might be mistaken but was that a laugh I just heard? It was! I lifted my head up and peered over the side of the bed, only to see the same man from last night. The same man with the chicken butt hairstyle -hehe chicken ass- and raven locks...Ah. If only I could see those ruby colored eyes again.

Hm, I wonder if I ask he'll show me them again.

I looked more closely at him and saw that my staring was agitating him. Well there's something to put on my How to Annoy Chicken Butt list, staing at him. Eh, but I guess I can forget about seeing those eyes again. But wait just a damn second...Why is this guy in my crappy apartment? I looked around. Okay, where am I with this guy and why aren't I in my crappy apartment?

This place looks kinda like a dorm room now that I think about it.

But more high tech.

The door is an automatic and form the looks of it, voice activated. Grrreeeeaaatttt. Note the use of sarcasm. Let's see what else is in here. Computer desk with the newest Dell laptop sitting -all bright and shiny- on top. Queen sized bed with crimson sheets and a dark blue comforter. Dresser in the far corner. Door on the left leading to a bathroom most likely. Anything I missed?

Yes there is!

The two shiny -oh how I love shiny things- weapons on the other side of the room...Behind chicken butt, I mean Sasuke.

You know what? I bet you think I'm all calm and dandy BUT I'M NOT! So I think I'll just wander around Konoha until I find my apartment and then never come out. Yeah. I think I could handle that. With plan in mind I started to walk to the door, passing -man was that hard!- Sasuke in the process.

But before I could reach the door, a tug at my wrist pulled me back.

To collide with that thing -VERY defined chest- I called a wall.

"And where..." He tugged me back again when I tried to pull away. "Do you think you're going?" Stupid! Stupid! I hate my body for betraying me like this! Stop shivering at his voice and stop thinking about those eyes! I pulled harder at my wrist but with a sigh, I admitted defeat. But only for the moment. I would have my chance to escape his grasp.

"I'm going home!" I pushed against his chest but it was all in vain. The grip on my wrist didn't even loosen. He wasn't going anywhere. "In case you didn't know -but I know you do- yesterday was a crap day for me. I don't like crap days." I don't care if I sounded aggravated because that's just what I am! "Now you'll going to let go of me before I make today a crap day for you!"

"You can't go anywhere. Tsunade-sama needs to speak to you about..."

I stopped listening after he said can't. Ever since I woke up my fuse kept getting shorter and shorter. And being told what I can and can't do just set me off. I swung my free hand forward and smirked when it came into contact with one of his cheeks. My hand stung from the harsh impact but then I realized something REALLY important.

A person's first impression of someone is always important.

And judging from the death glare he's giving me, I knew I had just blown my chance of leaving here scott free.

Hehe, I just did something incredibly stupid.

XxX

Review Responses

wrong time for dreaming: I'm sure your writing is just as good! Have confidence! *gives dreaming a hug* And a lost puppy is a perfect thing to call him! He would make a great pet! Scares away burglars easily, don't have to feed him cause he can get food by himself...Imagine all the possibilities!

And thanks to everyone who said in their reviews that they like the story!

**{Author's Note}**

**I'm so proud of myself! I updated on the day I said I would and I made the chapter ten pages long! WHOO! I hope that this chapter left you, my lovely readers, with some things to think about.**

**-Fang-**


	3. Underestimate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I do own all the weapons and my newly acquired Trigun hat, but that's it! Kami! Stop making me do this!**

**Well this past week has opened my eyes to how big a pain in the butt computers can be sometimes. The computer I normally type my fanfictions on and has all my chapters saved on decided to crash and we couldn't get it fixed until this morning, so there's my sorry excuse for my late update. I hope that what happens in this chapter makes up for it! -grins-  
**

A Demon's Dwelling

Chapter 3

XxX

_There are those who make things happen; those who watch things happen; and those who don't know what the heck happened. – Unknown_

XxX

The real idiot is the one who underestimates his opponent.

Perhaps that is the best and truest advice I have ever been given.

When you go into battle the first thing you do is size up your opponent, trying to find out his strengths and weaknesses. Once you've done that, you think up a plan to beat him and become confident that you will succeed. But the biggest and deadliest mistake that anyone can make is to underestimate their foe. That is the one thing that kills more hunters than any other situation.

Let's say your opponent is small and lean. The first thing you're going to think is that they're fast but not very strong in hand to hand combat. Your assumption is most likely incorrect. The power behind their punches and kicks could be much more powerful than you guessed and because of that you'll lose.

Never underestimate your opponent.

That's basically what Kyouki runs by.

The most surprising thing though is the person that told me that sentence.

He's the one member of Kyouki that runs headfirst into a fight and doesn't even consider the consequences of his actions. Pretty rash if you ask me. He just does what he believes he has to and tries his best to help anyone in trouble.

I bet that he has underestimated his foes numerous times but has come out of the fights mostly unscathed. Lady luck most love the guy.

Thanks for the advice Naruto, but maybe you should start heeding your own words.

XxX

Well at least she'll be entertaining.

I leaned against a wall in my room, watching my new ward sleep. She's been out for the past day and so far shows no signs of waking up. What a pain! I haven't even slept in my own bed since we returned from our mission. Tsunade-sama bunked me up with the dobe while they prepare pinky's room.

WITH THE DOBE!

As if this mission wasn't lame enough, now I have to sleep in the same room with a person who snores louder than a semi truck and talks nonstop about the stupidest things, like ramen for instance. Kami, could this mission get any worse?

Dammit! I never should have said that.

If you say that, things always get worse!

The Sakura girl sighed and snuggled her face deeper into my pillow, her pink hair a stark contrast to the black pillowcase. Great. Just great. Now I'll have to wash my pillowcase along with the rest of my bedding just to get her scent off of them.

The refreshing scent of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms…

Fuck! Stop working against me you damn curse mark! I placed a hand on my neck and rubbed it slightly. The girl chose that moment to return to the waking world. She burrowed her face farther into my pillow before her body became still. She stayed like that for a moment.

Then she moved.

Sakura threw the blankets off of her and began pacing, ranting on and on stupidly while making pointless hand motions. Kami, she can be loud when she wants! Hn, another thing to add to the growing list of reasons why I hate this mission. The same list that keeps increasing in length the longer I'm around the pink haired banshee.

Why does Tsunade-sama even think that this little girl is suitable to be a hunter. Pink hair would immediately give away her location while tracking oni and so would her need to swear, judging from the words that she's spouting while walking back and forth in front of me. Not to mention the fact she apparently can't even sense another person's presence, even when they're in the same room with her. A few minutes of ranting and she still hadn't figured out I was watching it all from barely fives feet away.

Eh, maybe I should cut her some slack.

After all, I know how to hide my presence and I'm doing so right now.

But I still think that this is a big mistake. Especially if she magically gets assigned to my squad and with my luck –which is very bad- she will. Well, at least she won't fawn at the sight of me –taking last night into consideration- and that's one good thing that'll come out of this. I removed my hand from the mark on my neck and prepared to stop her from leaving.

Another bad thing about her being here…

The curse mark is beginning to act up more than usual, something I hope Tsunade-sama will be able to explain to me when she talks to pinky.

I transported myself in front of her to start performing my job. That job happens to be keeping her here. She ran into me and almost fell backwards but managed to balance herself at the last moment. Then she did something completely unexpected and by unexpected I mean something a sane person would never do.

"Stupid walls!" She yelled and then tried to push me down.

She failed miserably of course and I couldn't stop myself from smirking. Her hands now laid flat on my chest and I could feel the heat emitting from them. Before I could shove her hands off me, she screamed as she scrambled over my bed and hid behind it.

She REALLY is amusing!

And because she is, I did something I haven't done in a long time; I started to laugh.

That caught her off guard because he peeked her head over the mattress and stared at me. I sent her a glare in return. I don't need another girl staring at me. I get that enough here. Sakura's emerald eyes trailed form me as she finally took in her surroundings, clearly surprised about where she is.

Her eyes strayed longer on my weapons sitting in the corner.

Hm, maybe she has a thing for shiny objects?

Whatever. Now I have to stop her from trying to leave…again.

I let her pass me before whipping my hand out and grabbing her wrist. Giving a hard tug, Sakura came reeling back to me and into my chest. "And where…" I tugged her wrist again when she tried to escape my grasp. "Do you think you're going?" I felt her shiver but shrugged it off. Maybe she just shivers a lot, after all she is weird.

Sakura let out a sigh before answering. "I'm going home!" She started pushing at my chest. "In case you didn't know -but I know you do- yesterday was a crap day for me. I don't like crap days." Crap day? Is that what she calls bad days? "Now you'll going to let go of me before I make today a crap day for you!"

I shrugged off her threat. Time to explain things to her. "You can't go anywhere. Tsunade-sama needs to speak with you about what happened last night. So follow m-"

The stinging sensation of my cheek cut me off. She _slapped_ me!? She fucking hit me! What IS her problem? She misbehaves like a little kid; didn't anyone ever teach her the right way to act? I guess not. That's when a smirk spread across her face and my temper flared.

I stared her down with a deadly glare.

Ignoring the way she flinched, I released her wrist and walked to my door. I gave her one order in a cold voice as I walked into the hallway. "Come."

XxX

Sasuke led me down the long twisting halls of wherever the hell I am. What's up with his attitude!? Ordering me around like I'm some kind of dog. Well if he wants to treat me like a dog then fine. I'll just be a misbehaving, home-wrecking dog that will never be trained. Lets see how he likes them apples!

I mentally growled at him.

I'll show him what it's like to have the attention of Sakura Haruno.

I can already picture all the things I'm going to do to him.

We passed a group of girls that giggled and blushed as we walked by, their eyes never leaving Sasuke. The darkly dressed man ignored them and carried on. Well that's not surprising. He's got himself a fan club. Now how can I use that against him? I'll think of a way eventually.

Sasuke stopped at two big doors and knocked twice before heading in, obviously expecting me to follow him. Maybe I can use this chance to escape- Damn! There's goes that chance since Sasuke quickly came back out and pushed me into the room. The second I entered the office a heavy weight crashed into me, making me and the weight fall to the floor. Something soft and silky rubbed against my neck and the blond invaded my view. What the hell?

"Awwww! Sakura-chan! You're so cute!" The blond left my view to be replaced by a face of a boy. The boy, er man –judging by the build of his body- has shining aquamarine eyes and three marks running across each cheek. The marks oddly resembled whiskers. Weird. His arms tightened around me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "I'm so glad that you're alright! Teme didn't do anything to you did he?" He turned his head and glad at Sasuke.

This spaz may be on to something! Teme! There's another name I can start calling him!

The whiskered guy was yanked off me and I gripped the hand that was offered to me, the owner of said appendage easily helping me to my feet. "Arigato. I couldn't breathe!"

"Don't mention it." A gray haired man who was holding an orange book in his other hand told me. "I'm Hatake Kakashi by the way."

Eh! Is that what I think it is!? I looked more closely at the cover. Holy crap it is! Ew, I just touched the hand of a bonafied pervert. Great, this place just keeps getting better and better. Can't wait to meet more people. Don't you just love my sarcasm?

"Haruno Sakura. Wish I could say that the pleasure is all mine."

"We all know who are, Haruno-san."

I turned around to see who it was that talked to me. Well, Sasuke's holding the struggling blond and keeping him away from me –for which I'm grateful for- and another man was beside the two. He has long chocolate brown hair and pearl pupiless eyes. Now I _know _that's not normal. He's wearing all black and now that I think about it, his outfit looks just like Sasuke's. Hm, maybe they're uniforms or something?

"I am Hyuuga Neji, and the baka over there is Naruto. Please have a seat so that Tsunade-sama can speak with you."

Wow! He's polite! Someone who's actually polite. Now that's something you don't see everyday; a rare thing indeed. And who's this Tsunade-sama? Whatever. Might as well get this over with so that I can go back to my crappy apartment. Waltzing over to one of the plush velvet chairs, I plopped down and kicked my feet onto the small table in front of it.

Eh, as long as I'm here I might as well make myself at home, right?

As soon as I completed that action, the large chair behind the desk before me, swiveled around and a woman that looked like she was in her thirties looked down at me. She has blond hair in two low ponytails and sharp hazel eyes that are focused on me. "Sakura-chan, I'm so glad to meet another like me. My name is Ikaga Tsunade and you, my future hunter, are a healer."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not some 'healer,' I'm a regular high school student who has been kidnapped by the crazy chicken haired guy."

A snort of laughter from behind me cheered me up slightly. Hey, at least I'm not alone in picking on Sasuke. I'm starting to like you already Naruto.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong. But first I should probably explain to you where you are." Yeah, that would be helpful! "You are on the property of the Kyouki Organization, a group that eliminates threats known as oni."

"Oni?"

"The creature that attacked you last night. Ordinary humans do not know about their existence except us few." She gestured to the other occupant's of the room. "We are hunters, people who kill oni to ensure the safety of the regular citizens of Konoha. And you have what is needed to be one of us."

"Yeah, and what is that?" Man! Could this day get any weirder? First waking up here, making chicken ass hate my freaking guts, and now being told all of this. I'm surprised I haven't punched anything yet to let out all the stress.

"Chakra. You must have chakra to be a hunter. Oni are not easy beasts to take down. You must have an element called chakra flowing through you that can be channeled into your weapon in order to finish them off. But you my dear don't have ordinary chakra, you have healer chakra. There are few who have what you do and I am one of them. Healer chakra can be channeled into a weapon but can also do what it is called, heal. It can mend broken bones, stop internal bleeding, hell even close the minor things like scratches. You can do all those things with proper training and become an excellent hunter."

Wow. That's a lot to take in at one time. Oh hell, she's opening her mouth again!

"Your possessions have been moved into a room here." WHAT!? "You have no choice but to stay here. Hunters with healer chakra are sought out by oni. Their aura and blood intrigue the oni and they will kill others of their kind and hunters just to get to the one with the special chakra. You will not be allowed to Kyouki grounds until you are specially trained or have an ANBU ranked hunter accompanying you. You start your training immediately. Hatake, go fetch her partner."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Kakashi left and the room became quiet.

They're not even giving me a fucking choice here! What the hell is up with that!? I don't want to be a hunter! I don't want to stay here! I don't want to kill those misunderstood dog like creatures! The first chance I get I'm outta here! But I might as well stir up some trouble and make the best of my time here.

Hehe, that means I can harass Sasuke some more!

Tsunade's commanding voice cut through the silence. "Hyuuga, Uzumaki. You are dismissed. Be sure to turn in your hunt reports before tomorrow."

They both said a hasty "Hai," and exited the room. Well at least Naruto did. Neji stopped beside me and leaned his head down to whisper in my ear. "Be wary of the Uchiha. He has a whole other side to him that you don't want to cross."

And then he left.

I puzzled over what he said. Be careful of Sasuke? He seems pretty harmless if you ask me, despite his muscled form. But I guess he can be intimidating at times, especially with that death glare of his. "So who's gonna be stuck training me? I pity the poor guy."

"Sasuke is your trainer and the hunter assigned to keep watch over you."

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

She has to be joking, _please_ tell me that she's lying. He'll kill me! Especially after what I've done to him. Sasuke's gonna work me to death! This is hell. This must be hell. It's the only reasonable explanation as to why everyone here seems to have it out for me.

Kakashi came back into the room but this time carrying a big weapon –holy shit! Is that what I think it is!?- that resembled something the Grim Reaper would wield. The weapon is a scythe. A big ass scythe to be more specific. The thing must weigh a ton! And why the hell is the scarecrow pervert handing it to me!

"This is Fafnir." He explained as he pulled out his porn book from his back pouch. "Your new partner."

"My new wha?"

XxX

I leaned against the trunk of the tree from my perch on one of its high branches. Now I swear that I'm not hiding. Nope. Why would I need to do that? I'm just hanging out up here, away from Kyouki and all my problem- Ah hell! Who am I kidding!? I'm hiding! Sasuke was working me to the bone and I NEEDED a break.

Dammit chicken ass! Why wouldn't you let me take a breather!?

He doesn't get that I'm not like him, use to fighting non-stop against enemies that are bigger and stronger than I am. Sure, I use to take self defense classes –my mother suggested it- and I have one mean right hook but weapons…that's a whole different story. Not to mention the Fafnir is fucking heavy!

Why did Kakashi pick the scythe for my weapon?

Why not something lighter and quicker to kill with? For example the tanto –the same thing Sasuke has- or daggers, maybe even kodachi. Now those would be easier for me to use, unlike the big ass scythe they gave me instead. I lifted Fafnir –I had it laying across my lap- and fingered the complex carvings in the black handle.

"_You must respect your partner to earn their trust in return. Rely on them to help you overcome your enemies and to help keep you safe. Only then will being a hunter make sense to you."_

_I looked at my weapon and then back to him. "What do you mean chicken ass?"_

_He glared at me from under his raven bangs. He obviously doesn't like my nickname for him. Well, too bad for him! His attitude pisses me off so in return I must piss him off. It's the circle of life._

"_This is Hebi." He held up his tanto. "And this is Kusanagi." He lifted his pike in the other hand. "Why do you think our hunting weapons have names? It is to show that they are more than just tools to us but rather our most treasured partners. If you don't want to die while fighting an oni than believe in Fafnir."_

"_Yada yada." I quickly stood up from the snowy ground and rubbed my arms to heat them up. Damn, it's a lot colder here in Konoha than it ever was in Oto. Maybe I should wear long sleeved shirts instead of t-shirts…nah. That'd just be a waste of money. "Whatever you say. Can we get this over with?"_

_I fingered the bandages wrapped around my neck while waiting._

_Sasuke slowly uncrossed his legs and got up, placing Hebi back into its spot in the small sheath attached to his belt. He gripped Kusanagi in one hand and began advancing towards me, an evil gleam in his onyx eyes. Oh shit! He's gonna get his revenge on me now!_

"_I would listen to what I told you." He started. "Otherwise you're going to be in a world of hurt."_

_He charged.  
_

Man he seriously kicked my ass! I didn't stand a chance!

But maybe I should listen to what he told me. Respecting my weapon…if it'll help me survive here than I'll do anything, at least until I manage to get away from Kyouki. Might as well give it a try.

"Fafnir, gomenasai for all that I've done to you. I should have never disrespected you by insulting you –even if I did it only in my mind- and I hope you can forgive me so that we can be great partners." I really am sorry. This beautiful weapon shouldn't be abused in any way.

The sound of crunching snow made me freeze.

Don't tell me he's found me already!

I glanced down and saw the black clad body of Sasuke standing beneath the tree. Phew! I'll be fine as long as he doesn't look up. That's when another sound drifted to my ears. The sound of wood splinting, kinda like stick or something being ripped in two…Shit! I quietly turned my body around and stared down at the cracking branch that I was sitting on.

I DARE you to break you damn tree branch!

It did.

Making me fall right on top of Sasuke.

"Ow, that really hurt." I sat up slightly and rubbed my head while muttering how much falling into brick wall chests hurt. Spreading my hands flat on aforementioned chest I sat up completely and looked down at the hunter I was sitting on…and…STRANDLING!?

Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! He's gonna hate me even more then he already does! And I haven't even done anything to him! Eh, that's a lie. I did smack him and he didn't like that. That was probably the first time he got his pretty boy face marked up…

And that makes me happy!

Okay, back to seeing how pissed he looks.

I looked down and the first thing I noticed was that he's grinding his teeth. I wonder if he knows that doing that is bad for them. His hands are balled into fists –like he's trying to refrain from hitting me- and his onyx orbs screamed death at me. Then he finally spoke, in a chillingly deep voice that sent shivers racing down my spin.

"Get off me." He took a deep breath to steady his voice. "Now."

He sounds REALLY pissed! I should probably get off him now…or use this to my advantage! He already hates me, why not add wood to the flame? I'll get a laugh out of it and life here at Kyouki will be more interesting.

…

…

I'll do it!

Rubbing my lower body against his, I leaned my face down so that my lips were inches from his and our breath mingled, and purred seductively –at least I hope it sounds seductive- "Why would I want to get off, Sasuke-kun? I was hoping you could give me some _other_ lessons and you know what I mean by that."

To demonstrate my point I licked the corner of his mouth. He froze beneath me. I smirked. Sakura triumphs over the arrogant asshole! But the question of the day is: Should I take this to the next level? He'll hate me even more…but maybe if I make him hate me enough he'll demand that I leave Kyouki which is exactly what I want!

Operation Make Sasuke Hate My Freakin Guts in now in action!

Placing my elbows on both sides of his head, I used the leverage to lean in even closer and whispered in his ear. "Come on Sasuke. I can't do it alone. I _need_ you."

Then I kissed him.

His lips were motionless beneath mine but I ignored that and turned my head slightly to mold our lips together better. My hand slid up his arm on it's own accord and came to rest on his biceps to caress them as I nipped at his lower lip. I ran my tongue across his closed lips before breaking the kiss.

…Or at least trying to…

But with Sasuke's hand entangled in my hair and the other around my waist, it was kinda hard to move back. His lips were insistent, hard, demanding on mine as he pulled my head closer and sucked my lower lip into his mouth. He rolled the appendage between his teeth.

I moaned.

I fucking moaned because of his advances!

And he smirked! That bastard! So he wants to make this a game now, does he? Well two can play at that!

I swept my tongue across his lips and slipped it through the small gap between them to get to his mouth. I tapped my tongue to the roof of his mouth before rubbing it against his own to start a duel between them. Sasuke easily dominated me and the hand at my waist slipped past the hem of my shirt to rest on the skin of my lower back.

Aha! He groaned in pleasure!

His noise beats that tiny moan I made!

I pulled back to catch my breath and looked up into his eyes. The eyes that were now shining rubies. My breath hitched. My heart beat rapidly. "Sa-Sasuke." I panted out, my eyes locked with his.

I don't know what it was. It might have been the fact I took this game a little too far or that when I said his name it came out sounding full of want and need. Or maybe I pushed his buttons the wrong way. But whatever it was, Sasuke snapped, and not in the way I had been expecting.

I found myself flat on my back within seconds with Sasuke's lean but muscled body pressed tightly to mine, my wrists pinned above my head while his mouth attacked my neck. He made quick work of the bandages and when they fell onto the ground his lips took their place.

That's when Neji's warning rang in my head.

_Be wary of the Uchiha. He has a whole other side to him that you don't want to cross._

The nipping at my neck brought me out of my thoughts and so did the sharp pain that followed. Sasuke was roving his tongue over the claw marks I had received last night and the constant touching was making them sting. I attempted to withstand the pain and I'd have to say I did a pretty good job.

He scrapped his teeth -when were they this sharp?- over the pulse point in my neck before biting and licking a small patch of skin. I bit my tongue to keep all my noises in. And no doubt I now have a hickey. Gee, thanks a lot Sasuke. I felt a small trickling run down my neck and the smell of blood reached my senses. Blood? Eh, maybe one of the claw marks reopened? Whatever it was, either it blood or something else, it drew Sasuke's attention.

His sinewy tongue trailed up my neck and gave the crimson liquid an experimental lick.

Okay, now I DEFIANTLY know that he's not acting like himself.

Something sharp and jagged quickly dug into the bleeding wound and withdrew just as fast to be replaced by Sasuke's mouth. I yelped in pain. He ignored it and lapped at the red life sustaining substance like a kitten with milk. I swear I even heard a noise like a contented growl come out of his throat. While he busied himself with my bleeding neck, I started struggling, trying to rip my wrists free from his grasp to get away.

What the flying fuck is wrong with him!?

To be honest, he's kinda acting like the oni from the other night. It was interested in my blood and apparently Sasuke is now. This must be what Neji was talking about, so did he know that this would happen if I bled around Sasuke. I bet he did, the long haired bastard!

But...does that mean Sasuke is an oni.

An oni that kills other oni?

Tsunade mentioned that oni would be interested and intrigued by my aura and blood -both reasons why I'm being forced to stay at Kyouki- but she never said that the same thing would happen to hunters. Hm, maybe Sasuke's just the exception out of everybody.

So back to Sasuke being an oni.

He can't be one right?

I mean, oni are pretty hideous.

Even if I don't want to admit it -out loud at least- Sasuke is very pleasing to look at a.k.a. HOT! So he can't be an oni since he's not ugly. Well according to that spaz Naruto all oni are ugly which PROVES Sasuke isn't one. But he's got to be an oni in some way. I mean, what other reasons would he have to be attacking the blood flowing from my wound like his life depended on it?

Well I'll think about that later. Right now I have to get his fat ass off of me!

"Sasuke! Get your chicken assed haired body off me!"

He ignored my outburst and carried on with his neck harassment. Shit! If this continues my neck will be littered in bite marks and hickeys; how the _hell _am I suppose to explain that to Tsunade? That's a conversation I would prefer not to have. Like the one I'm going to have with Sasuke later...if I ever manage to get away.

Wait a second...Sasuke's stopped the assaulting of my neck, and now he's just laying his head in my shoulder as he pants. Dammit Sakura! Do NOT blush! Just because the breath fanning across my exposed skin feels amazing I will not blush! I just made out with the guy so I refuse to blush in front of him!

"I-I'm...sorry bout that." He forced out while finally releasing my wrists. "It influenced me...and...and-"

Sasuke abruptly raised himself off me -before finishing his sentence might I add- and use his hunter chakra to disappear from the training grounds. Great! Fucking great! So he gets to make a clean getaway while I stay here and figure out how to deal with the marks he no doubt left. Raising a finger to my chin I thought over my options. I guess I could either wear a scarf all the time or wear turtlenecks. I'll go with the scarf since I like to wear short sleeved shirts during winter.

"This has got to be the start of the weirdest week of my life, I just know it. Hey, at least my first kiss was more than a little peck of lips. It was a full blown make out session that taught me how to make out with hot guys. Thanks Sasuke!"

I slowly pushed myself off the snowy ground -I'm gonna have a cold tomorrow, that's for sure- and picked up Fafnir on my way over to a tree. Plopping down underneath the tree -the same one I had fallen out of earlier- I stared at the carved symbols in the handle of the scythe laying across my lap. Fafnir, now that I think about it, is a beautiful weapon. With the gleaming steel of its blade, to the black wood handle with carved incantations of an old ancient language, the thing is a beaut.

I sighed and leaned my head against the tree, closing my eyes as I did so.

Running my hand down the length of the weapon I spoke aloud. "It's going to be an interesting stay in Konoha for me, don't you think so Fafnir?" A noise oddly like a male's chuckle seemed to come from the scythe but I passed it off as a hallucination. I was freezing out here so of course my mind would play tricks on me, well at least I hope that's it.

A thump on the tree brach above me broke me out of my thoughts.

Ah, so someone came out here to check on me and Sasuke. To bad chicken ass left in such a hurry. He better hope I don't meet up with him anytime soon. The swishing sound of a page turning made me aware of just who is with me. So the scarecrow pervert decided to play the responsible adult and make sure that I was listening to Sasuke. I mentally stuck my tongue out at him. So there! Eat that! Maybe I should get revenge...in the form of a snowball! I began to secretly make a snowball but before I could finish his voice cut through the cold air.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here still? And in that none the less." Asshole just gestured to my clothes. At least I don't wear a mask twenty-four seven! "If you keep training in those clothes you may catch hypothermia."

"I know, I know. Whatever. Like I could care less about petty things like that."

I guess my response shocked him because he didn't talk again for a few minutes. "What do you mean by petty?"

I sighed. "I was talking about my well being. I'm just one big accident waiting to happen. I tend to accidentally hurt myself in the weirdest ways. Like once I walked right into a wall; the damn headache I got from that lasted two days and the bruise a week. Stuff like this," I pointed to the snow all around, "tends to not bother me."

I could tell he was weighing my words as he flipped a page in his book. That's when an idea, an idea so brilliant, hit me. I could ask Kakashi the questions that I really want answered, and since he's in Sasuke's squad -the leader of it to be exact- he can easily tell me what I need to know about Sasuke.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Hm?"

"How bout we play a game." He didn't say anything so I continued. "Kinda like twenty questions but with a twist. I ask you all the questions I want and then you can ask me whatever you want. But the only way you can answer any questions is with a yes or a no. Okay?"

"That seems reasonable enough. Very well, ask away." Glad that he said yes, I crumpled up the completed snowball that I would've thrown at him if he had said no, and then started asking away. Well I hope I get the answers I want or this is gonna suck.

"Are oni actually evil?"

"Yes."

"Is Kyouki one hundred percent positive of that fact?"

Kakashi hesitated a moment. He flipped a page as he cleared his throat before answering. "No."

Well that proves one theory true that I've been thinking about. Kyouki isn't sure that the oni are evil. Dangerous, yes, but evil? This is something that I should look into later. I wonder if they have a library or something that I can borrow some books from. Okay, time for the most important questions of them all, the ones I need answered the most.

"Is Sasuke an oni?"

"No."

Phew!

"Is he an oni in any way?"

"...Yes."

Well there's only one thing to say at a time like this. Making sure to drag out the word, I exhaled my response. "...Damn!"

XxX

Review Responses

sasusakufan2357: I'm glad you love this so far! Hope this chapter was worth waiting for!

Joker molester here: Is it evil? Hm... He didn't seem too evil now did he? But everyone knows those are the ones you have to look out for. I mean, Itachi didn't seem evil till he killed his clan so maybe the dog thing is the same...you never know.

Dreamside: I updated! -happy dances-

missysillivan: Thanks for the loving of this story!

DarkAngelRakell: Maybe the demons are the good guys and the hunters are the bad guys. Or maybe there's just a misunderstanding between the two. You never know...well at least you won't until a later chapter.

ToraHimeSama: Yeah, I kinda have to agree with you on that. Sakura's not the sharpest tool in the shed sometimes.

**{Author's Note}**

**Hm...making out, eh? That didn't take too long. -sigh- But at the moment they hate each others guts, but since I'm magical -coughTheauthorcough- I can easily change that...eventually! And the reason Sakura call Kakashi scarecrow pervert is because his name means scarecrow, and as we all know, he is a pervert. Hope you enjoyed!**

**-Fang-  
**


	4. Lessons

**Disclaimer: Yep! I own Naruto! Especially the Uchiha brothers! -feels two Uchiha death glares from behind her- Uh, since I value my life I take back what I said. I own nothing...well I do own my new copy of Final Fantasy X-10!**

**So yeah, I'll say it, I'm a bitch that made you all wait WAY too long. I know I am. I hope what happens in this chapter makes up for it, I don't want to be a female dog forever! Oh yeah, good news! I have the next chapter completely typed out, just gotta spell check it and stuff. It'll be posted Sunday or Monday, most likely Sunday.**

A Demon's Dwelling

Chapter Four

XxX

_The success of most things depends upon knowing how long it will take to succeed. - Unknown _

XxX

There are no lessons in winning, but a thousand in losing.

At first I never believed this.

Winning is everything in a fight. If you lose, you die. If you win, you live. Any sane person would chose the later of the two choices and survive to see another day, even if they have to run away or abandon teammates in order to live. No one wants to be defeated and die, to except death and give up on living. Rather, they push on to live, even though living is truly the hardest thing to do.

The one time I lost a fight I thought I was going to die.

But then she came to save me.

Told me those words.

She trained me and helped me see that the one little sentence has more meaning that most of the stuff I've ever been told by lower ranked hunters and old highschool classmates. She would tell me that sentence over and over again every time I lost in our training sessions until the words were sealed in my head with no way out. Heh, thanks for that. It's saved my ass plenty of times.

That sentence was one of the first lessons she taught me.

...Well, after I got pissed and yelled at her for choosing Fafnir to be my partner.

Thanks Tenten, I couldn't ask for a better weapon or a better friend.

XxX

Three months and two and a half weeks earlier

XxX

Bright light -evil light is more like it- woke me up.

Damn. I want to sleep more! I don't care if I sound whiny, I want to stay in my bed that I've dubbed "The World's Best Bed Ever" and catch up on my sleep. Actually, now that I think about, that's mostly all I've been doing. Sleeping and making sure no one comes into my room. Well it's all Sasuke's fault! Him and his neck harassing ways!

"Man." I breathed out, shading my eyes from the sun with a hand. "Already been a week, I wonder if Sasuke's been released yet?"

_"P-part oni?" I managed to breath out, my widened eyes staring at Kakashi who had abandoned his tree branch and found his new place standing in front of me. He held his book in front of his face. I guess he just doesn't want to see how I'm reacting. I actually think I'm staying pretty calm, considering I just learned that my trainer and the guy that I had made out with was half demon._

_"Yes. Only part though, not a whole one." He lowered his book and his one visible I crinkled. "So don't worry about it." _

_Before I could even utter another word, he turned on his heel and started to slowly walk back to Kyouki. "Sorry Sakura, I really would've liked to talk longer, but I have a mission report to turn in to Tsunade-sama." He waved one hand and continued moving, then muttered. "I better hurry up, don't want her to castrate me."_

_He then disappeared using chakra._

_I sat unmoving for about an hour or two, my mind thinking about the information Kakashi had given me._

_Abruptly, I sneezed._

_"Oh crap! Now I'm sick. Well this sucks. Better go inside before I literally freeze my ass off."_

_I stomped though the snow covered training fields, hefting Fafnir with me -damn does it weigh a lot!- and started grumbling curses under my breath. Freaking scarecrow pervert! He only made up that excuse so that I couldn't ask him anything else about Sasuke! Well, I'll show him! I'll just go see Sasuke instead._

_I opened the main door to Kyouki and stepped into the warmed room of the mansion. Phew, much better than outside. Now let's see, I need to find Sasuke's room...time to use a random stranger! Reaching my hand out, I grabbed the first person to walk by me. Man! I grabbed a kid. Wait! This is my chance to use my secret weapon!_

_"Hey brat." I felt him stiffen at the name. "Take me to Uchiha Sasuke's room."_

_He pulled out of my hold and turned on me. "And why the hell should I do that!"_

_I smirked. "Because brat, if you don't..."_

_I whispered many disturbing and horrific ways that I could torture him -I really watch too many horror movies- if he didn't help. I tightened my grip on him when I felt him try to pull out of my hand's grasp, squeezing harder on his shoulder to show that I would actually do one of the methods I had just described if he didn't lead me._

_"F-fine. This way."  
_

_Ha mom! I told you that threatening children would one day help me in the future! You now owe me ten bucks. "Thanks kid, how generous of you." I teased him sarcastically. We rounded a couple corners and walked down a few hallways before the kid stopped. He turned around and started to head back the way we'd come. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"_

_"Turn that corner and you'll be there. First door on the left."_

_Cheeky brat. Eh, whatever. It's confrontation time with one neck harasser. I quickly rounded the corner and was surprised._

_Guards._

_Two guards are blocking his door._

_Three words._

_What. The. Hell._

_One of the guards noticed me, a man with a wrapping going from one side of his face, over his nose, and then around the other side of his face to disappear beneath his hair. "Hey newbie." My eye twitched. "You're forbidden to be here, now get lost." I didn't move an inch. "Now!" He swiftly pulled a dagger out and I instinctively backed up a step._

_He'd seriously hurt me if I go in?_

_What's going on?_

_Regaining my courage I muttered. "Hey bastard, why're you guarding Sasuke's door?"_

_The other guard -the one I hadn't called a bastard yet- stepped forward and answered me. I think I like him already. At least he's nicer then bandage face. "Well, I guess you deserve an explanation, seeing as you're the reason the he's being punished." Punished!? "Sasuke-san has gone against the most important rule Tsunade-sama gave him when he first came here. He let his beast side take control because of you." He sighed. "And now he's being confined to his room." He trained his eyes on me. "To keep him away from you so that he can completely regain control of himself."_

_Bandage face nudged him with his elbow. "Izumo, a little too much info there."_

_"Oh, sorry Kotetsu."_

_"It's okay man."_

_Confined? Punishment? Is this all because he went all crazy about my blood earlier? But I'm not hurt, so why should he be punished!? It's my fault for starting the whole thing in the first place. If I hadn't kissed him...I probably wouldn't be thinking like this. Dammit Sakura! Get a hold of yourself! You will NOT fall for that ice bitch chicken ass! "How long is his punishment?"_

_"Who knows. It varies." Bastard -I mean Kotetsu- breathed out. He put his dagger away- thank Kami!- and took up his post again, standing on the right side of Sasuke's door. Izumo went back to the other side. I'm outta here. I'm not just gonna stand here for chicken ass's sake. I'd rather blow some steam on a poor, defenseless, wall. I started to walk away when Izumo's voice stopped me._

_"Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama told me to deliver her orders to you if you were to stop by here. You are to mostly stay in your room and relax, start getting use to Kyouki. You're allowed to wander around but forbidden to leave the grounds and to enter Sasuke's room. If you disobey, you will be severely punished, just like Sasuke. You'll resume your training as soon as Tsunade-sama dictates the time is right."_

_I rounded on him and yelled. "I don't give a damn what Tsunade says! I'm gonna stay in my room and not come out until you all let me leave this place!"_

_I sprinted off back in the direction of my new room that Sasuke had showed me earlier and quickly said my name so that the door would open. As soon as I was inside, the door shut and I locked it, already leaning against the back for support. I AM gonna leave this place if it's the last thing I do! I hate orders and being told what I can and can't do, and now that I know that there's a slim chance that the oni aren't evil I refuse to hunt them! The dog oni flashed in my mind and I fell onto my bed, crawling under the corners._

_"I want to talk to him...I want to talk to him again...that dog oni."_

_I closed my eyes and let myself fall to sleep._

All I do is sleep now! That Tsunade person said she'd replace my laptop but it's been a week already, and not to mention that the one that had been destroyed had been my baby! I loved it like it was my own child...and ALL my files were on it. I miss my laptop. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling. A knock at my door told me that someone had delivered my food. Since I refuse to come out, Tsunade sends me my meals. Says that she cares whether or not I eat.

No.

It's more like she needs to keep me alive and healthy so that she can send me on hunts.

Well, screw that! And screw her orders!

Tonight, I'm gonna go to Sasuke's room.

XxX

A week.

It's been a seven days.

Seven fucking days and the curse mark still hasn't calmed down yet.

It's never taken this long before, but then again, the only time I would ever lose control would be when there's a lot of bloodshed around or when _he_ is nearby. I've never lost it to a healer. A healer who happens to be a girl and not trained in any way except for the one spar we've had. Dammit! I slammed my clawed fist into one of my walls and a small indent was created. Hn. It would've been _much_ largely if I'd used my full power.

Clenching my fist so hard that my claws dug into my palm, I started pacing, thoughts of Sakura in my head.

The little idiot had tried to get in here a week ago! It's a good thing Izumo and Kotetsu stopped her or I don't know what would've happened when she came in. Her blood had still been fresh on my tongue and that alone had almost made me lose control, especially when her scent drifted into my room from under my door. She almost made me fully release!

That hasn't happened before.

I always choose when to release, normally only in a fight.

I've never been _forced_ into submitting to the mark's tantalizing dark call.

I growled and kicked the side of my bed before sitting on its edge and leaning my elbows on my knees to place my hands over my face. I need to clear my head of all thoughts of her. No more distractions. No more interruptions in my goal of killing _him._ She's only a nuisance. She's a weakness that needs protection from others in order to survive. She's below you.

I kept repeating that mantra in my head. That is, until my window was cracked open and pushed fully up. An intoxicating aroma blew in with the chilly night wind. I only manage to mutter a quick "Damn" before my vision began to haze over and my eyes shifted to the Sharingan. Within seconds, I had the person who had been trying to sneak into my room pressed against a wall, their front against it while my front pushed against their back to keep them in place.

"Not again." The person sighed. "Damn walls must have it out for me or something. Always being in the worst places."

Unbelievable. Here she is, cornered against a wall with someone obviously stronger than her breathing down her neck, and instead of panicking or trying to escape she instead chooses to curse at the wall. Well, she's...different. Being this close to her, the mark pulsed once to tell me that I should pay attention to the female I had pinned rather than think. I did so willingly.

Leaning my head down I nuzzled her neck. "_Sakura._" Her name rolled off my tongue and she stiffened, finally realizing the position she was in.

"Ehe, chicken ass." I pushed her against the wall more firmly to show how much I hated the nickname. "Okay, okay, I mean Sasuke. I just came, I just came to...know what? I just realized I don't remember why I came here so if you would kindly let me go I'll-"

"You're not going anywhere."

I traced the arch of her neck with the tip of my nose, following it up and then going back down to where it met shoulder. I smirked when I felt her shiver. My red eyes landed on the spot. " I see," I began slowly, listening to the quickening of her heart. "That the marks I made last time are gone. I can't have that now can I, Sakura. I think that you need some new ones." I quickly nipped her to show just _how_ my marks would be returned.

She gasped and tried to struggle.

I quickly stopped it by pushing her more firmly to the wall.

Grazing her sensitive skin with my fangs, I relished in the quiet moan that came from her parted lips and carried on, closing my mouth over a patch of skin. I nipped and sucked it, being careful to not nick her with my fangs. Her bleeding is something I REALLY don't need right now. Not if I don't want to completely release.

The aroma of blood filled the air soon after that thought.

The fucking moron! Of course she just HAD to bite her lip so hard that it bled.

One of my clawed hands turned her head towards me and my eyes zeroed in on her lips. I didn't give her a chance to make even a gasp as my lips collided with hers. I devoured her. Pushing my tongue into her mouth, I used it to bring hers into my mouth. My other hand that wasn't holding her chin rested on her hip, gripping it to bring her back against me rather than the wall. I tilted my head for a better angle as the hand at her hip slipped under her shirt to start its trek up her stomach. It managed to brush the bottom of her bra before I froze when the horrid scent of fox stung my noise.

I instantly came to my senses and released her, backing up several steps. I never thought I'd say this but...Thank you Dobe! If it weren't for you and your disgusting smell I might've-

I rounded on her, my eyes flashing. "You fucking idiot! You were told not to come in here and you deliberately disobeyed! You only lucky that I didn't accidentally hurt you. Listen next time." I watched as she nodded her head before I muttered. "Well at least I wont have to deal with this for awhile." I had thought I said it quiet enough that Sakura wouldn't hear but apparently I was wrong.

"What do you mean?"

"You're…you're getting a new trainer." She froze. I ran a hand through my hair and sat down on my bed. "At least until I build up a tolerance to your scent." Her blood too, but she doesn't need to know that. "Chances are that you won't see me for a few weeks. You'll use that time to train and I expect that by the time I return you'll be ready for me to take you on your first hunt. You got that?"

Sakura numbly nodded her head.

"Good, now get lost. Naruto's coming and if he finds you in here, Tsunade-sama will never let you leave Kyouki." I pointed to my open window before laying down on my bed, watching her from the corner of my eyes. She still hadn't moved so I bit out harshly. "Leave. Now."

She finally moved through the window, closing it as far as she could behind her. Before she walked away from the window I said the last thing I would say to her for awhile. "When I get back pinky, don't be a weak useless little girl."

A huff of anger left her as she stomped off and I tried to look indifferent when the dobe kicked open my door. He furiously began running around my room, sniffing everything and stopping at the wall that I had pinned Sakura to earlier. He took a particularly large whiff before his narrowed blue eyes turned to me. "Teme, why does your room smell like Sakura...and like your demon self."

Dammit! I completely forgot about the dobe's advanced sense of smell.

Feeling the killing aura radiating off his form I sighed and hesitantly got up to wield Kusanagi.

Well, fuck.

XxX

The Next Morning

XxX

That moronic, idiotic, self-absorbed, son-of-a-bitch!

Maybe I don't want a new trainer, did he ever think of that, huh!?

With my luck, I'll get Naruto and the only thing that'll happen is that I'll get hugged to fucking death! Like hell that's happening! I'd even take scarecrow pervert over him! I sighed as I picked up Fafnir and trudged outside, carefully avoiding being seen by any other hunters on my way out. I REALLY don't want one of them to inform Tsunade that she can start training me since I've left my room.

I made it out and whistled as I searched for a training field that wasn't occupied.

I found one within minutes.

Spreading out on the grass on my back, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the fresh air and the rays of sunlight. Finally! Some time to be alone and just relax. No half-demon Uchiha. No porn reading pervert. No blond with a need to hug me whenever he sees me. No fights. NO NOTHING! "This is awesome! I'm finally all alone, well besides you Fafnir. So what should we do today, partner? Do you want me to practice with me some?"

I shook my head.

This place is turning me crazy. I'm talking to inanimate objects. I'm also talking to myself a lot more than I use to. Eh, must be something in the air.

A humming like noise came from Fafnir and I quickly grabbed it. I got to my feet and rolled to the side to avoid whoever it was that had just lunged at me. My attacker was obviously female; all the curves and the boobs kinda gave it away. I'm so jealous! She's got bigger boobs and she's taller than me. Why can't I find someone shorter than me! Her face was covered by a panda mask and her outfit resembled Sasuke's ANBU outfit somewhat.

Oh shit, she's an ANBU!

Wait...but wouldn't that make us allies. Why the hell is she attacking me?

Panda woman -that's what I will call her- spun the tonfas expertly that she was holding as she circled around me like a predator does to its prey. She stopped behind me. I quickly swung Fafnir in a circle to block her strike and jumped backward to dodge her next one. Hey! I'm actually doing pretty good! I guess that trying to dodge Sasuke the whole time we fought is really coming in handy! I guess it's time to switch from defense to offense.

I gripped Fafnir more tightly as I charged forward, swinging the scythe in a downward angle. Panda woman easily stopped my attack with her tonfas and flipped to the side, swiftly spinning around and kicking me in the stomach. I flew back a few feet before crashing into a sturdy tree. My back stung from the impact and I could feel the blood dripping from my head down my face. I moaned and tried to get up but only managed to get to my feet for a few moments before falling back down.

My attacker walked over to me, spinning her tonfas once again.

"If that's all you've got," she told me in a voice that screamed that she knew she was superior to me. "Then your as defenseless as a child, a hopeless case that someone as high ranked as Sasuke shouldn't even waste his time on. But I'll give you some credit, at least you didn't drop your partner when you were hit. Now get up! Prove me wrong!"

Cursing, I used Fafnir to help me get up and leaned with the scythe to stay upright. "If you're done egging me on, let's get this over with."

"Very well."

Headfirst attacks won't work on her. I gotta do something she least expect...I got it!

I ran at her, ignoring the pain spreading though me like fire, and arched Fafnir in the air, making it look like I was gonna try the same thing as earlier. Panda raised her tonfas to stop it. That's when I put my plan in action. I swung down and flipped off the ground by using Fafnir to help me gain momentum. I landed behind her and put my scythe's blade to her neck, a smirk etched onto my face. "Check mate."

"That's what you think."

"Wha?"

Chakra pushed my partner away from her neck and she ducked, sweeping her leg at my feet and making me sprawl to the ground in a mess of limbs. She's gonna finish me off now, I just know it. After a minute of nothing happening, I looked up at her from under my lashes and was shocked. She was offering her hand to help me up! Stunned, I let her and she took a step back from me to give me some personal space. Thank Kami cause I need it!

"Excellent job Sakura-san! To tell you the truth, I never thought you do as well as you did, being a newbie and all. You did very well considering you've only had one training session with Sasuke so far. You pass my test! Congrats!"

Eh, okay. "I have only one very important question."

"Yes?"

"Who in the HELL are YOU!?"

"Oh, that's easy." One of her hands reached up and slowly took off her mask. Hazel eyes met my emerald. "I'm Kagami Tenten, your new ANBU ranked trainer. Training begins now. Here I come!"

XxX

Review Responses

CrAzY-SiLLy-Me: Twists are always nice, aren't they? I normally love a good twist every now and then in the stories I read, they always make the story more interesting! Glad I've got you hooked! Hope you like the new chapter.

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: Yes, he does seem to _really _like her as you put it.

WrongTimeForDreaming: Poor Kakashi indeed. Stuck with three teenagers, an adults one true weakness! But as long as he has his porn he shall survive!

sasusakufan2357: Glad you liked the making out scene. To be honest, it was my first time typing one so I didn't know if it was any good or not so thanks for saying it was hot! That's one of the best compliments.

DarkAngelRakell: Another lover of the making out scene! Thank for liking it! They will be more where that came from so sit tight and _try_ to wait patiently, cause if you're anything like me, you don't like waiting.

ToraHimeSama: Neck raped...that's probably the best way to describe what happened. You have to admit though that it would be amazing to have been in Sakura's position, I know I'd love it!

QueenThayat12990: Well the reason Sakura hasn't told Tsunade about the oni yet is because at the moment, Sakura is a little iffed at her. Well, more like really pissed at her since she won't let her leave Kyouki. Glad you're intrigued by my fic! Hoped you liked the new chapter.

**{Author's Note}**

**And we have the appearance of Tenten! I honestly think that she's is one of the best kunoichi from Naruto and very kickass! I gave her the tonfas cause they just seem to suit her**,** and don't worry, she's not permanently taking Sasuke's spot as Sakura's trainer, only for about two or three chapters. I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, I think I could've done better if I had sat down all day but unfortunately I didn't have all day so this is the result.**

**Next chapter will be up either Sunday or Monday and shall be better with the appearances of a few more ANBU ranked hunters and a surprise encounter.**

**-Fang-  
**


End file.
